Parallel time
Parallel time was an alternate time-band (potentially multiple time-bands) accessible through a warp in time inside a parlour in Collinwood's east wing. In this world, people had made different choices and thus led different lives than they had in the mainstream, or primary, timeline. The existence of another band of time was the subject of study in the mainstream timeline, dating back as early as sometime prior to 1840. A professor named Ernest Weisman from the University of Vienna had written a pamphlet on the existence of concurrent worlds (1192). Professor T. Eliot Stokes studied the theory of parallel time in the present day. Two centuries were encountered in parallel time, and a correlation between the two times was not officially established. The two alternate universes may have been separate from each other or one and the same. The full differences between these centuries of parallel time and the main time-band are not known, but included the following: * Collinwood was built about a century earlier, and no later than the 1690s. Precisely when the Old House was constructed, and why, is not clear, but as it was still called the Old House, it must have been the original family home. * In the late 1600s, the Collins family fell under a curse as a result of the actions of Brutus Collins. * In 1797, Barnabas Collins wed Josette DuPres and they later had a son named Bramwell Collins. * Angelique Collins, Quentin Collins, and Roxanne Drew were all born in the 20th century in parallel time. With the exception of the parallel Quentin, it is not known if the others were descended from anyone similar to their counterparts in regular time. * Daphne Harridge was not an assumed name, and Daphne lived in Collinsport with a sister named Catherine Harridge, instead of Joanna Mills. * Sometime in the 1960s, Angelique Stokes married Quentin Collins, the master of Collinwood. Her stepfather was Timothy Stokes and her twin sister was Alexis Stokes. In early 1970, Quentin married Maggie Evans, about six months after the death of his first wife (983). * William Loomis married Carolyn Stoddard Loomis and lived in the modernized Old House, called "Loomis House". * Roxanne Drew was psychic in parallel time. Crossovers Barnabas Collins (980), Dr Julia Hoffman (1036), Daphne Harridge, the original Quentin Collins (1191), and Lamar Trask (1198) all travelled from the mainstream time-band into parallel time. All but Trask later returned to their home times (1060, 1192). Witnesses of Parallel Time Parallel Time in 1970 #'Barnabas Collins' observes Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Julia Hoffman (969). #'Barnabas Collins' observes Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Julia Hoffman (970, 971). #'Barnabas Collins' observes Will Loomis and Julia Hoffman (971). #'Barnabas Collins' observes Roger Collins and Carolyn Loomis (975). #'Roger Collins' observes an alternate version of himself along with Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Bruno Hess (976). #'Barnabas Collins & Roger Collins' observe the alternate version of Roger along with Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Chris Collins (977). #'Barnabas Collins & Quentin Collins' observe Cyrus Longworth and Chris Collins (978). #'Roger Collins' observes Carolyn Loomis and Daniel Collins (979). #'Barnabas Collins' transported to parallel time where he meets Carolyn Loomis (980). #Dr. Julia Hoffman observes Barnabas Collins (980). #'Quentin Collins (PT)' observes David Collins and Amy Jennings (1002, 1003). #'Quentin Collins (PT)' observes Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Dr. Julia Hoffman (1007, 1008). #'Angelique Stokes Collins (PT)' observes Dr. Julia Hoffman (1008). #'Quentin Collins (PT) & Barnabas Collins' observe Dr. Julia Hoffman (1012). #Dr. Julia Hoffman observes an alternate version of herself along with Angelique Stokes Collins (1031). #'Barnabas Collins '''is transported back to the original time-band where he talks with Dr. Julia Hoffman (1031, 1032). #'Barnabas Collins''' is transported back to parallel time (1032). #Dr. Julia Hoffman observes Barnabas Collins (1032). #'Julia Hoffman (PT)' observes an alternate version of herself along with Quentin Collins (1035). #Dr. Julia Hoffman is transported to parallel time and kills the alternate version of herself (1036). #'Angelique Stokes Collins (PT)' observes Quentin Collins and Maggie Evans (1052). #'Barnabas Collins & Dr. Julia Hoffman' transported back to the original time-band (1060). Parallel Time in 1841 #'Daphne Harridge' observes an alternate version of herself along with Morgan Collins and Catherine Harridge (1186). #'Professor Stokes' observes Morgan Collins, Catherine Harridge and Julia Collins (1187). #'Gabriel Collins '''observes Flora Collins and Stella Young (1188). #'Gabriel Collins observes an alternate version of himself along with Stella Young and one other who remains out of view (1189). #Joanna Mills observes Melanie Collins and Gabriel Collins (1190). #Dr. '''Julia Hoffman '''observes a lookalike of herself (Julia Collins) along with Kendrick Young (1191). #Quentin Collins & Daphne Harridge are transported to parallel time but remain unseen; they observe Morgan Collins, Catherine Harridge, and Samantha Collins. When an alternate version of Daphne enters the room, it causes Quentin and the original version of Daphne to return back to their original time-band (1191, 1192). #'Daphne Harridge '''observes Julia Collins who is observing Kendrick Young and Samantha Collins from a window. Shortly after, Samantha joins Julia in the room (1193). #'Daphne Harridge '''observes Flora Collins and Melanie Collins (1194). #Barnabas Collins observes Quentin Collins, Catherine Harridge and Daphne Harridge (1195). #'Barnabas Collins '''observes Catherine Harridge, Melanie Collins and Justin Collins (1196). #'Barnabas Collins '''observes a lookalike of himself (Bramwell Collins) along with Catherine Harridge (1197). #Lamar Trask is transported to parallel time. Fatally wounded, he collapses to the floor (1198). #'''Barnabas Collins '''observes Lamar Trask (1198). #Desmond Collins & Leticia Faye 'observe a dying Lamar Trask and then Julia Collins & Flora Collins along (1198). Notes *Two storylines on ''Dark Shadows dealt with parallel time. In 1970, Barnabas Collins discovered the room in the east wing and sought to travel into the other time-band to cure his vampirism. The final storyline did not include characters from the main time-band in its primary story. *Although her history was different, Angelique was evil in both the regular and parallel existences. *An invisible force prevents anyone from the other universe from entering the room if it contains parallel time. See Also *east wing parlour Category:Parallel Time